


Trust

by Kaito_Dragneel



Series: Paranormal Domino [11]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fives has trust issues, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Ghost Powers, Panic Attacks, breakdowns, clone cuddles, dying fucked up my boi, ghost rules, ghost!fives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_Dragneel/pseuds/Kaito_Dragneel
Summary: Fives had stopped trusting people easily after Umbara happened. After he died his trust issues just got worse. He only trusted about five people now. Jesse, Kix, Cody, Rex, and Echo. The Bad Batch? He may tease them and prank them and fight with them, but he didn’t trust them.
Series: Paranormal Domino [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715857
Comments: 3
Kudos: 188





	Trust

Fives had trust issues. Everyone on the ship knew it. The Bad Batch tried to show that they were trustworthy through different means. Hunter stayed up with him some nights, he watched his and Echo’s back. Crosshair watched Echo’s back, he was gentle with him when he got phantom pains, he sassed the enemy any time they sassed Echo or Fives, and he let Fives use his rifle. Wrecker enabled all types of pranking and 501st craziness, he made Echo laugh and smile. Tech was always trying to help with Echo’s cybernetics and was trying to find a way to get Fives a robot body- that wasn’t working. They were good people; Fives would not deny that. Unfortunately, that was not the issue. It was a psychological issue. It was the fact that Fives had died trying to get information to two people he trusted, and only _one_ of them had listened. He had died because General Skywalker and his brothers from the Guard had not trusted him. _That_ was the issue, and it had screwed with his head.

Fives really tried to learn to trust the Bad Batch, honestly, he did. But… his head wouldn’t let him. After the first time he had shown himself to the batchers, he had decided to use his physical form sparingly since it took a lot of energy to use it. If he ran out of energy, then he just… disappeared? Fives didn’t understand it really. It was like he just fell asleep and then woke up hour, days, or sometimes weeks later.

Being a ghost was strange. He had a physical form that acted as if he never died at all- he still had the large scar over his heart though, he checked-, he had his invisible form, he had his semi-corporal form, and then there were the abilities. Frosting things over, making things float, going through walls, making people cold or hot, deciding who could see and hear him. The different forms and abilities took different amounts of energy out of him. His corporal form, the one that was like he never died, took the most energy out of him and could force him to rest for weeks if he used it too much.

Fives was in the vents, using his semi-corporal form, having a _karking_ breakdown, because Tech had said that he _trusted_ him. What the karking _hells_ was _wrong_ with him? He shouldn’t be having a _breakdown_ because someone _trusted_ him. He was an ARC Trooper! He was stronger than thi-

“Fives? Ori’vod, you okay? Do I need to get Echo?”

Tech. Fives swallowed heavily and curled into himself, trying to breathe. He couldn’t breathe. Why couldn’t he breathe? Why did he feel _empty_? Why was he empty? He was… he was _dead_. Fox _shot_ him. Of course, he was empty. He was dead. Why was he dead again? What did he _do_? Did he do something _wrong_? Was he no longer _useful_? Why did General Skywalker not trust him? His ori’vod trusted him. Right? Rex trusted him, _right_?

“Fives! Ori’vod, stop! Look at me! Look at me, please!”

Fives flinched when he felt that weird sensation of someone shoving their hand through his chest. The ghost trooper looked up and -karking shit, why was Tech practically frozen! Fives blinked in shock and reached up to try and wipe the ice off Tech’s glasses, only to realize that he was the one who was causing the icing.

“Tech? I-”

“It’s alright, ori’vod. Are you calm?” Tech was concerned. Why was he concerned? He shouldn’t be concerned. He was the one who practically froze him. Why would he- “Ori’vod, you’re overthinking again. Let us help. Please.”

Fives nodded slowly, and the temperature in the vents leveled out as he followed after Tech, leaving the vents. Tech led Fives out of the vents and then dragged him to the main room. Fives was pulled into the large cuddle the Bad Batch normally had after a long mission. Wrecker was the main pillow of the group, which was not surprising, Crosshair was curled under Wrecker’s arm, Hunter had his head on Wrecker’s chest, and Echo was curled against Crosshair and hand his arms wrapped around the man. The ghost sighed softly as he curled up into the large cuddle and relaxed against Tech who had relaxed next to Hunter.

Trust was still an issue for Fives, but… but he was getting there. He was getting there with the Bad Batch’s help.


End file.
